


Tumblr Smut Prompt: Happy Birthday Mr. Fire Lord

by AWildJaxWrites



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Fingering, light dom!zuko, sexy party games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWildJaxWrites/pseuds/AWildJaxWrites
Summary: Request for birthday sexZuko receives the best birthday present ever.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 291





	Tumblr Smut Prompt: Happy Birthday Mr. Fire Lord

Zuko smiled as he moved around his living room listening to Katara’s subdued singing. Her leg was thrown over the arm of the couch and her barefoot bounced to no rhythm. Whenever he tossed another empty bottle into the trash bag, she sang louder to cover the sound of glass clinking. 

“TO YOUUUUUUUUUUU.” She warbled loudly as Zuko hefted the trash bag before heading into the kitchen.

“It is well past two in the morning.” Zuko said, tying the bag closed. “It’s not my birthday anymore.” 

“If I haven’t gone to sleep, it’s still yesterday today. So it’s still your birthday.” Katara replied.

“If you say so.” Zuko grabbed two glasses from a cupboard and filled them with water.

“Did you have a good birthday?” Katara asked.

Zuko didn’t answer her as he walked back into the living room. He stood by her head and gestured to her with a glass despite her reaching. With a huff, she sat up and took a glass, moving over enough to let Zuko sit down.

“I am having a wonderful birthday.” He replied.

“Even though I’m crashing at your place?” Katara asked.

“Especially because of that.” Zuko said and drank his water. 

Katara watched him carefully and when he lowered his glass, she took it from him. Depositing both on the side table behind her, Katara then turned back and crawled into Zuko’s lap. Putting her arms around his neck, she kissed him gently.

Zuko stared at her, his eyes wide open, and his breath stuck in his chest. His hands were pressed flat against the couch cushions, unmoving even as Katara relaxed into him. Her weight was soft and warm but his limbs felt cold and heavy.

“Uhm.” He said as Katara sat back, straddling him to face him. 

“I told you, I don’t get drunk.” She said, her voice nearly a purr. It matched the satisfied feline smile on her face. 

“This is…” Zuko started but Katara shook her head, swinging her long hair behind her back. 

“Did you ever go to birthday parties as a kid?” She asked. She laced her fingers together with her hands behind his neck and Zuko watched only her face.

“Not many.” He replied.

“Well, a party game I was always fond of was Truth or Dare.” Katara went on.

Zuko’s throat dried and he tried to swallow.

“Oh?” He asked.

“Mhmm. Do you want to play Zuko?” Katara asked.

Her voice made Zuko very much want to play.

“Sure.” He said, his voice wavering. 

Katara grinned and Zuko’s limbs went weak.

“Good. Truth or dare?” She asked.

A million thoughts flickered through Zuko’s mind. But a massive alert blared like a klaxon in his head.

Katara was off limits.

Not only was she Sokka’s sister, and not only was she Aang’s ex, but she was also the ambassador for the Water Tribe. Even a rumor of their involvement would ruin so many political relationships.

But more pressing was the skin of her arms against his bare neck, the sultry look in her eye, and the way she held her shoulders back to give him an excellent view down her shirt. 

“Truth.” He said.

“Do you like me Zuko?” Katara questioned.

“Of course.” 

“More than a friend?”

“That’s two questions.”

Katara laughed and the movement pushed her down on his lap. Instinctively, Zuko put his hands on her hips to hold her in place.

“Always about the rules huh?” She asked.

“Oh, I think I’m going to break plenty of rules.” Zuko quipped.

“Well it’s your turn.” Katara said, angling her head to look up at him. With more of her neck bared, he could trace the curve of her necklace held taut against her skin. 

“Truth or dare?” He asked.

“Truth.”

“What are you doing?”

Katara moved like a snake until she was sitting up, her face hovering above Zuko’s.

“Whatever I want.” She murmured, lowering her head til he could feel the shape of her words against his lips. 

“Truth or dare?” She whispered.

“Dare.” 

“I dare you to kiss me with only your mouth.”

Zuko laughed. “Isn’t that how kissing usually goes?”

“You’d be surprised.”

Zuko tilted his head back to kiss her and immediately understood. His hands wanted to move up her body and squeeze her tight. He wanted to lean into her, forcing her body to move with him. Zuko strained while he kissed her; fighting the urge to grab her only made him want it more.

He was gasping when he laid back and Katara chuckled.

“Truth or dare?” He asked promptly.

“Dare.” She said and Zuko grabbed her. One arm went around her waist while the other crossed behind her back. He pulled her close and kissed her again, his mouth moving more against hers. Moaning, Katara put her hands in his hair, grabbing onto him. Her legs tightened on either side of his hips and Zuko felt her tongue slip between his lips.

After a moment, Katara pulled herself away and looked at him, panting softly.

“That wasn’t a dare.” She said.

“I dare you to shut up.” He growled. 

Katara barely managed a smile before he pulled her back down. She squirmed on top of him and Zuko pressed his fingers into her back. 

Her moans, her tongue, and the sharpness of her grinding against him turned Zuko into clusters of nerves. All he could focus on were the parts of him that Katara touched. 

Katara broke away again, pushing her face into the nape of his neck while still swaying her hips against him. 

“Truth or dare Fire Lord?” She whispered.

“Truth.” Zuko said and started kissing her neck. The fabric of her necklace rubbed against his lip and he, completely overstimulated, almost bit her. 

“Do you want me?” She asked.

To answer her, Zuko placed his hands under her backside and pushed himself forward off the couch. He laid her down on the floor and laid on top of her, propping himself up on his forearms. He pressed his own hips down and Katara gasped, clearly feeling his erection against her. 

“Does that answer your question?” He asked.

“Sure does.” Katara gasped. “Truth or dare?”

“Hmm? Are you skipping me?” Zuko questioned.

“You had your question.” Katara replied.

“You are sneaky.” Zuko leaned in and kissed her. Katara, catching him around the back, pulled him down fully on her. Zuko thrust, pantomiming what he really wanted, and Katara shuddered. 

“Dare.” He said.

“I dare you to take off your clothes.” Katara said. As Zuko sat up, she held up a hand.

“Slowly.” She added quickly.

Zuko smiled but slowly lifted his t-shirt. With the fabric pulled over his head, he paused as he felt Katara’s hand on his abdomen. When he pulled the shirt off and tossed it aside, Katara had wriggled out enough to prop herself off. Still touching him, her fingers ran lightly over the spray of the lightning burn. 

With barely any effort, Katara pushed with the tips of her fingers so that Zuko sat back against the couch. He unbuttoned his jeans as Katara positioned herself next to him. Even as he pulled down his pants and underwear, she still stared at the burn on his chest. 

“Truth or dare?” He asked, moving awkwardly to free his legs.

“Truth.” Katara murmured, her fingers moving down the spray of burned fractals.

“Why now?” He asked. Looking at him, Katara seemed surprised.

“Because I was tired of waiting for you.” She said. 

That surprised Zuko in turn and he was quiet as she straddled him again.

“Truth or dare?” She asked.

“Truth.” He held her hips lightly, apprehensive of her own jeans. 

“How long have you loved me?” Katara questioned.

“Is this supposed to be sex or sentimental?” Zuko countered and Katara laughed softly. 

“Can’t it be both?” She inquired. “Can’t I want to sleep with you because of how much I love you?”

“You love me?”

“It’s not your turn.”

“Fine. I’ve loved you since the catacombs. Do you love me?” Zuko said in a rush.

“That long?”

“It’s not your turn.”

Katara laughed, more expressive and more freely than before. The joy on her face excited him and Zuko grabbed her, pushing her down on him. Katara clapped her hands on his shoulders, grabbing him in her shock. 

“I love your laugh.” He murmured. 

“Mmm.” She intoned dreamily. “And I do love you.” 

“How long?”

“Since the lightning.”

“Ouch.”

Katara laughed again and Zuko pressed his forehead against her chest. 

“That was eight years ago. And it didn’t start being romantic until recently.” She said.

Zuko rolled his head back so his chin rested just above her breasts.

“When did it start being sexual?” He questioned.

“Remember the last time we all went to Ember Island?” She asked.

“I remember how good you looked in red.” Zuko replied. He smiled and Katara put her hands on the sides of his face. Her thumb brushed back and forth on his left side and Zuko leaned into it. 

With her, he wasn’t self conscious of his scars. Under her touch, he neither wished them away nor pretended they weren’t there. And now, knowing that she loved him with this face, desired him with this face, Zuko knew he wouldn’t ever care about them again. 

“So, do you want your birthday present?” Katara asked. 

Frowning, Zuko laid his head back against the couch.

“This isn’t it?” He asked.

“Well, it does have to be unwrapped.” She said and kissed him quickly before standing up. 

Pulling her blouse up, Katara revealed a red and gold bra. The lace pressed against her brown skin like icing and Zuko licked his lips in spite of himself. Katara looked stunning in blue, but seeing her in red did something unnatural to him. 

Taking off her jeans, Katara revealed matching red and gold, but the fabric was sheer. Thankful for the support of the couch, Zuko felt his strength leave him. 

The dark hue of her skin radiated warm and Zuko wanted to press his face into her soft curves. The elastic bands of her skimpy lingerie held firm, resembling red strings tying up a very soft package.

Getting onto his knees, Zuko slipped his thumbs under the thin string of her underwear.

“How much did this cost you?” He asked, watching as he moved his thumbs back and forth at her hips.

“Enough.” She replied idly.

“That’s a shame.” He said.

“Why?” Katara asked at the precise moment that Zuko sent heat to his thumbs and burned the strings. They snapped with a pop and Katara barely had time to click her tongue before Zuko grabbed her. The sheer fabric fell and Zuko put his face between her legs, slipping his tongue inside of her. 

“Zuko!” She exclaimed as he leaned back. Katara stumbled, her knees hitting the couch. Zuko held her fast and Katara bent over him, her hands on the couch cushions to hold her up. It was still an awkward position, and as Zuko weakened her, he had to hold her up to keep her in place. 

Closing his eyes, Zuko listened to Katara’s fingers scrabbling over the cushion’s fabric mixed in with her moans. Her toes tried to keep her legs steady, but as she shuddered, Zuko felt her slip a little. This was bliss for him, hearing her struggle to maintain any sort of composure as he moved his tongue frantically between her legs. 

Pushing her up slightly, Zuko was able to angle his hand up. Two fingers moved in and out of her while he focused on her clit. Rolling it with his tongue, Katara’s moans sharpened and feet dug into the carpet. 

Katara was a master and had taken initiative. But he was a lord and he would take control. 

As she came, Zuko made sure to take all that he could. He used his fingers to open her and his tongue went in deep even as she spasmed. 

When she relaxed, Zuko let her slide down his body until she was sitting on his lap. His cock, ready for her, was pressed between them and he could feel the wetness dripping from her. 

“Did you cum for me?” Zuko asked. Katara nodded and he pushed the hair out of her face.

“Good girl.” He said softly and Katara shivered. 

“Now, the rest of it.” Zuko started and she pushed herself back with a hand on his chest.

“Hey. This is really cute okay?” She asked with one hand behind her back. Zuko smiled and watched as the bra suddenly popped, the cups loosening over the breasts. Katara shrugged off the straps and let it fall, letting Zuko have an unimpeded view. 

When he saw her hands raise, he grabbed them tightly. 

“Please.” He said sharply. “If you’re okay with it, keep the necklace on.” 

“Why?” She asked.

“Because it’s you.” Zuko replied. 

The fabric was frayed and the emblem was chipped, but it glowed at her throat. It belonged there, and he would never again be the reason why it was missing. 

As Katara dipped down to kiss him, her nipples brushed against his chest. Zuko put his hands to her lower back and pressed, making her arch backward. He then leaned in and put his lips around one, flicking it gently with the tip of his tongue. As Katara started to make her soft noises, he sucked and flicked with more strength.

Taking one hand, he cupped the other breast and rolled the nipple against the palm of his hand. Even as he warmed his hand, the nub stayed firm as he squeezed and rubbed her breast.

As if urging him on, Katara began to buck against him, her lower lips sliding against his cock. Zuko still took his time, moving his mouth to the other breast. 

He would take his time with her. Last year, at Ember Island, he had watched the spray of saltwater run down her skin. He had envied the ocean’s fingers that traced rivers over her. Now he would be able to map out her curves.

“Zuko.” Katara said firmly as she raised her hips up. She tried to lower herself onto him, but Zuko held her thighs firmly. He let her take in the tip of him, watching with perverse glee as she rocked back and forth. 

“I’m sorry, are you my present or am I yours?” He asked. 

“One day, I am going to make you regret this.” Katara said.

“I highly doubt that beloved. Don’t you know I’m into suffering?” Zuko replied.

“What about my suffering?” Katara asked with a pout. 

She was teasing but that sent a legitimate fear through him. 

“Are you tormented my pet?” He asked gently. He let Katara descend a little more but also arched his hips up to curve his cock through her lips, brushing against her clit. 

“Pet?” She panted.

“You certainly sound like one.” Zuko retorted and Katara growled. 

“Tell me you’re suffering.” He ordered.

“I am.” She whispered.

“You are what?”

“I _am_ suffering.” She whined.

“Poor thing. And what do you want?” Zuko asked as he swung his hips up and down. Katara grasped his shoulders as she looked down between them. 

“I want you.” She said.

“But you have me.” Zuko retorted. 

Katara glared up at him for a moment before looking back down, watching the head slip in and out of view. 

“I want your cock inside of me.” She hissed.

“Anything for you beloved.” He whispered and thrust himself upward. He penetrated her easily, already slick with her cum. Katara gasped, digging her nails into his shoulders. Still, her shock didn’t last long and she started to rock against him. 

“Your knees.” Zuko breathed. 

“A little rug burn never hurt anyone.” Katara said, not slowing down. 

Zuko put his hand between them, finding a hold that let him place his thumb over her clit. As she rocked, he rubbed her clit in deep circles. Her breathing hitched and Zuko felt her tighten around his cock, but neither of them let up. 

Katara rode him, her eyes squeezed shut as she focused on the pinprick between her legs. Zuko watched her face, absorbed by the concentration as she forgot about him in the building climax. He didn’t care; she was soft and wet and warm, and she writhed on top of him. She writhed because of him, and he pushed her further along. 

Her breasts swayed above his face and Zuko arched his neck up to reach them. Feeling his lips, Katara opened her eyes and bent over, letting Zuko catch a nipple gently between his teeth. His hand was stuck awkwardly now, but she continued to buck so he continued to rub. His tongue licked languidly over her nipple as he sucked, listening to the deep moans coming out of Katara. 

Muscles spasmed around him and Katara cried out. She was so wet, Zuko felt his skin grow slick as her cum slipped down his erection. 

Zuko moved his hand back to her hips and leaned his head back, letting Katara sit up.

“Did you just cum for me again?” He asked. When she nodded, he smiled.

“Very good.” He murmured and Katara raised heavy eyes. They burned with a fever, the blue of her irises blooming like flowers. 

She looked hungry.

With fervor, Katara grabbed his face, kissing him harshly. She continued to buck and Zuko felt helpless against her energy. He thrust back into her, unable to keep himself in any sort of control. He wanted to push deep into her, but sitting down kept him restricted. 

Desperation kept him both locked in place and wanting to move. 

“Move.” He said, pushing her off.

“What…?” Katara balked, but Zuko twisted her hips. She moved at his urging, getting onto her hands and knees.

“A little rug burn never hurt, right?” He asked as he knelt behind her. Putting a hand in her hair, Zuko used the other to guide himself back into her. Once the head entered her, he slammed into her, pulling on her hair as Katara gasped. 

He kept hold of her hair, making her head tilt back, while the other squeezed her hip. Thrusting deep into her, Katara cried out loudly. He could feel her getting close and moved his hand from her hip back to her clit. 

Katara was rigid, unable to pull against his hold so he was in control of his strokes. He moved fast and hard, hearing her moan sharply everything his hip slapped into her backside. Her cum spread down his own thighs and he wanted her louder and wetter. 

“Scream for me.” He said as he continued to thrust. Katara’s cries few louder and Zuko felt his body heat.

As she came, Zuko was caught off guard by his own pulsing. 

“Shit.” He muttered, pulling out and resting his cock on her backside. His cum spilled out, running over her curves. The ocean had nothing on him now. 

“You made me cum too fast.” Zuko said as he released her hair. Katara wobbled but managed to sit up. Zuko caught her as she leaned back, letting her rest against him.

“We can try again.” She said, her voice weak. 

“Don’t fall asleep now.” He cooed into her ear. “I want to enjoy my birthday present for a little longer.”

Her eyes closed, Katara pressed her face into his cheek. 

“I’m yours even when it’s not your birthday.” She said dreamily.

Zuko wrapped his arms around her middle and turned to kiss her between her closed eyes. 

“Truth or dare?” He asked.

“Dare.” Katara murmured with a smile.

“Marry me.”

Katara’s eyes snapped open. Looking up at him, they smiled at each other.


End file.
